Fishing reels of the past have been provided with means for holding fishing line on a spool. The operating mechanism is usually a pin which is locked into position across the remaining line on the spool. After an initial cast to a desired depth the line is rewound about the spool with the pin in its locked position and the rewound line is wound above the pin. Upon subsequent casts of the line the rewound line plays out until the pin is reached. Since the next loop of line is disposed under the pin it will be prevented by the pin from unwinding. In this manner, the angler may repeatedly return his lure to the same depth as the depth at which he originally set the pin. If the angler wishes to change the depth at which he wishes to fish, he must manually retract the pin or it must be retracted automatically again moving substantially parallel to the axis in the reverse direction.
The pin utilized in the prior art devices is normally, in both its disengaged and engaged positions, substantially parallel to the axis of the spool. When holding of a portion of the line is desired this pin is either canted to engage the periphery of the spool or inserted through apertures in the spool. If the pin is spaced from the spool and canted to lock or hold the line, the pin must necessarily be positioned beyond the outer diameter of the spool and this creates the problem of catching it or accidentally tripping it. Prior art reels which employ a pin inserted through apertures in the spool also must either have the locking pin extend the length of the pin beyond the spool with the aforementioned disadvantages or must provide housing for the pin, and an actuating mechanism extending through the housing, usually in the vicinity of the handle or base of the reel again with the attendant possibility of accidentally catching or tripping it.
In the prior art devices, except for U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,455, there is no provision to automatically release the line in the event the angler forgets to manually release the lock prior to attempting a cast to a greater distance. In the aforementioned patent the release mechanism is automatic, however, it too has the parallel advance of the pin which creates housing requirements and requires activating means extending beyond the radius of reel in the vicinity of the handle and base of the reel.